Sokka vs. Dan Hibiki
Sokka_vs_Dan.png|Argentinian Deadpool Sokka vs. Dan Hibiki is a What-If? episode by Strunton. Description Avatar the Last Airbender vs. Street Fighter! Which wimpy warrior will walk away alive? Interlude Rush: In a world full of powerful fighters and abilities, not everyone can quite stack up to their level. Bolt: Especially these 2. Sokka of the water tribe. Rush: And Dan Hibiki, the master of...Saikyo? What? Bolt: He's Rush and I'm Bolt. Rush: And it's our job to analyze their armors, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Sokka Rush: Aang. The powerful avatar who can manipulate the four elements to his will. Bolt: Katara. The powerful water bender from the water tribe. Rush: And Toph Beifong. The powerful blind earth bender, who is able to defeat powerful opponents like Gaara and Tremor. Together, they are a powerful gang of fighters. The gAang has bested many powerful benders. No one in their verse can best. Bolt: But not everyone in the gAang is that powerful. Especially their weakest member Sokka. Rush: Sokka is the comic relief of the gAang, the "meat and sarcasm guy". Bolt: This actually causes people to think Sokka is a complete joke. But he is so much more than he appears. For example, when you first look at Sokka, you'd think he's just a scrawny sack of bones, but turns out he's strong enough punched out benders before and knocked out the giant spirit owl, Wan Shin Tong...with a book! Sokka is fast enough to keep up with most benders, and when it comes to durability...he's pretty durability. Rush: Well due to being the comic relief of the show, Sokka has survived some pretty insane stuff. Bolt: Sokka takes a lot of earth walls, and many bending attacks straight to the face, without much injury. Rush: In a world full of powerful benders, Sokka needs to have the skills to defend himself against them. Well he doesn't have doesn't have them, but he does a few weapons to help him out in his journey. Bolt: He has his famous boomerang. A gift given to him by his daddy. It's been his go-to weapon since the beginning of the series. He's used this to defeat foes like combustion man and even Zuko in a, sword bending contest? What? Rush: He also posses a whalebone club and a jawbone dagger. But his best weapon is his space sword. The space sword is a sword made from a space meteor, capable of cutting through Fire Nation steel. Bolt: What does that mean? Rush: Well the fire nation has made some pretty durable metal. Example. Zuko's swords are able to take hits from boulders, without breaking. Bolt: Sokka is more impressive than he seems. He's beaten combustion man and Zuko, held his own against a sword master, and is incredibly smart. I mean like, really smart. Rush: However there's a few flaws with Sokka. He still has like, no skills...AT ALL. Sure he's extremely smart but Sokka usually can only rely on smarts and luck in a fight. He may have beaten Zuko at swordbending, but that was only because his boomerang came back and hit Zuko at the same time. Bolt: Still. In a world full of powerful warriors, Sokka is able to hold his own. Sokka: That's called Sokka style. LEARN IT! Dan Hibiki Rush: Dan Hibiki Bolt: Oh no. That this guy Rush: Dan was created to be a complete joke. Dan has no talent in fighting people whatsoever. Bolt: He must’ve gotten that trait from his mother or something, because his father Go Hibiki was a master martial artists. Rush: One day, Go was visited by Sagat, a crime enforcer for the crime syndicate Shadaloo. Go battled Sagat Bolt: And kicked his freaking eye out! I mean dang! Go just helped Sagat achieve his his secret dream of always wanting to be a pirate...or Deathstroke. Rush: Buuut this was a bad idea for Go since, well Sagat murdered him. Bolt: Yeah, and in front of his own son too. Scarring memories Rush: From this day on, Dan swore to get revenge on Sagat. Hoping to do to him what Sagat did to his father. To do this, Dan sought to learn from Gouken, the man who taught people like Ryu to become legendary fighters. Dan began this journey to master ki and Bolt: Gouken expelled him. Because he, well….Dan just sucks ok. Rush: Well that wasn’t the real reason but let’s face it. Dan does suck. Bolt: But after getting expelled. Dan used what he learned from Gouken, mixed it up with some Muay Thai and created his own martial art called….the Saikyo-ryu fighting style. Rush: Yeah I doubt he was naming that after Ryu but whatever. This sounds cool but, just like Dan, it sucks. Bolt: Most of Dan’s fighting style mostly consist of many jumps, taunts, rip offs of other famous moves like Shoryuken...which Dan calls his Koryuken, and his legendary taunt, which leaves his opponents amazed and astounded. Dan Hibiki: Here I come! Hoyah! What's the problem? Don't underestimate me. I'm awesome! Woohoo! Piece of cake! (Constantly does rolls until he lands to do an awkward thumbs up pose). Bolt: Wow! Rush: Dan can manifest his ki and attack with a ki fireball projectile called Gadouken. A weak, pathetic, short lived rip off of Hadouken. Bolt: (sighs) Just like Dan. Rush: Now let’s give the man some credit. He did manage to track down Sagat and battled him. Bolt: And we all know how that ended. (screen shows Dan beating Sagat) Bolt: WAIT WHAT!? HE WON!? Rush: Yes he did. Dan finally avenged his father….all because Sagat pitied Dan. And lost on purpose Bolt: Oh wow. This guy still sucks. Rush: Well Dan is not all bad. He did manage to endure a beating from the likes of Ryu and Ken, beat a group of thugs one time, Bolt: How bad were they to lose to the likes of Dan Hibiki? Rush: And even tapped into the Satsui no Hado. The same energy that turned Akuma into an island busting, finger painting, murderer. With this, Dan can perform the raging demon, a move that destroys a victim’s soul. Bolt: Please if Dan can destroy souls and bust islands, then I have a 90% chance of dating Beyonce. Rush: Dan is not perfect. Bolt: No kidding. He’s overconfident, taunts like 24/7, and lost his Satsui no Hado after tripping over a bookbag. A BOOKBAG!! A……………………..bookbag. Rush: Even then, few can stand up to the overwhelming power of Dan Hibiki. Bolt: Every. Everybody can stand up to Dan Hibiki Rush. Stop downplaying fiction. Dan Hibiki: FATHER!!! Intermission Rush: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all Bolt: It's time for a Death Battle Death Battle: LOOOOOOOOOOOSERS Strunton A Random Nameless City Who's Setting Fits Both Avatar and Street Fighter Sokka was enjoying a leisurely stroll through the woods. The sun was bright, the birds were chirping. Nothing could ruin this day. That was, until he came face to face with a warrior in pink gi. It was Dan Hibiki. Sokka(thoughts): Um....who is this guy? And why is he staring at me all funny? It's pretty weird. Dan Hibiki(thoughts): Who is this guy? Why is he staring at me? He probably wants to kill me with those huge biceps of his? Sokka(thoughts): Those biceps are huge! I hope he doesn't wanna mess with me. Dan Hibiki(thoughts): Alright Dan. This guy seems pretty tough. Carry a sword with him and all that. Don't blow your cool now. Now I gotta just show this guy how tough I am. Dan and Sokka started walking towards each other. Each of them hearing each other's footsteps getting louder and louder. Getting closer and closer. Until BAMM! Dan bumps into Sokka in a rude fashion. Sokka turned around furious. Sokka: HEY! Dan Hibiki(thoughts): Uh oh. He's not walking off like I thought. Can't blow my buff now Dan Hibiki: Are you talking to me punk!? Sokka(thoughts): Uh oh. He isn't backing down. Can't blow this act yet. Sokka: Do you have no-(coughs) I mean... Sokka(deep voice): Do you have no manners sir? I was enjoying my day until you just whammed into me. I don't wanna have to teach you manners, but I will if I have to. Dan Hibiki(thoughts): Dang! Why is he not backing down. Oh well Dan. You're now gonna have to fight this guy. He probably can't even fight. Dan Hibiki: Oh well. If it's a fighting you want then it's a fighting you'll get. Sokka(thoughts): CRAP! Now I have to fight this guy?! Aw man. Sokka: Well then bring it pinky. Dan Hibiki: I hope you're ready for a beating. FIGHT! (Cue Trophy Rush - Super Smash Bros Wii U) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Both fighters screamed as they dashed towards each other with their fists readied. Both threw their punches. THUMP THUMP Both their hands turned red. After ignoring the pain Dan dashed towards Sokka and punched him into the ground. Sokka: Ow. Okay I know we're fighting but you really don't have to get so rough. Dan Hibiki: Sorry but I won't lose. I will win for my father. Dan threw another punch at Sokka. It landed in Sokka's gut and knocked him back until he crashed into a barrel of cabbages. Sokka: MAN! This guy is really packing a punch. Okay. Don't give up yet Sokka. If I can beat Zuko in swordbending, surely I can beat a dude dressed in pink. Sokka grabbed the cabbages and threw them one by one. Dan was doing his best to avoid the cabbages. While ducking he spoke. Dan Hibiki: Heh. Don't underestimate me. Throwing cabbages is no-- One of the cabbages hit Dan in the face. Dan stared at the cabbage. Dan Hibiki: Did? Did you just hit me in the face with a cabbage? Man are you about to get it. MUSIC STOPS! Dan readied himself. He prepare to charge his ki. Dan Hibiki: Shinkuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..... Dan charges his ki. Sokka begins to worry. Sokka: Oh man! What is he doing? I've never seen anyone do that. Dan continues charging. Sokka: Maybe this is just some bending attack. Maybe it's a sub skill to energy bending. Dan is STILL charging. Sokka: Bruh how long is this going to take? Dan Hibiki: Gadouken! A small ki blast fires towards Sokka. It travelled a few feet until it evaporated. Sokka: Uhm, was that suppose to happen because I think it wasn't. Dan quickly runs towards Sokka and punches the barrel of cabbages he's in, destroying the barrel. A man dressed in green appears on the scene and sees the barrel destroyed. MY CABBAGES! Sokka: Sorry sir. I promise. I'll pay for these cabbages myself. I pro-- Sokka was cut off. Dan did a cheap move. He ran towards the talking Sokka and threw him over his shoulder. Couldn't have waited until he was done speaking huh? When Sokka landed on the floor, his boomerang fell out of....where ever he likes to keep his boomerang. Sokka: BOOMERANG! Dan Hibiki: Wow. I never thought I meet someone who's in love with a toy. Sokka: It is not a toy. It's a, um, tool of destruction. I beat a dude who could blow things up with his mind with it so back off. Dan Hibiki: Cute. I'm going to continue the fight now. (Cues Gouken Vs. Ryu Theme - Street Fighter IV) RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Dan dashed towards Sokka at...not so great speeds, but it's better than a snail's speed. Sokka readied his boomerang. Sokka: Alright buddy. Don't fail me now. Sokka threw the boomerang at Dan. THOOOOOOOMP! It hit him straight in the forehead. The boomerang returned back to Sokka. Sokka: YAY! BOOMERANG! Sokka thought it was over but it wasn't. Dan stood back up to his feet. Sokka: AWWWW! Boomerang. Well might as well just throw it again right. Sokka threw the boomerang again but Dan dodged it. Sokka: What? No one has ever thought about dodging my boomerang before. (I wonder why?) Dan came closer. Sokka: AHHHHH! Sokka began to start running. Dan Hibiki: Hey don't run! Only women run! Sokka: Ok that's not only sexist but that's also not true. My sister, girlfriend, and rocky friend run just fine. Dan Hibiki: Well then man up and- THOOOOOOOOOOOMP! The boomerang returned and hit Dan in the back of the head. Knocking him into the ground. Sokka: Oh boomerang you always come back. MUSIC STOPS! Sokka sneezed, droping his boomerang. Sokka: Aw man. I dropped my boomerang. Sokka was going to retrieve the boomerang but Dan was too close to it. He didn't want to risk it. Sokka then unsheathed his ultimate weapon. The space sword. Dan started crying. Dan Hibiki(thoughts): What am I doing? I can't lose to this joker I have to win. Dan wiped away his tears. Dan Hibiki: FOR MY FATHER! Dan eyes turned purple. He ascended a few inches, probably centimeters in the air. He tapped into his Satsui no Hado. Sokka was terrified. Sokka: I think I just peed a little. Dan looked at Sokka with rage. He dashed towards him. Evil Dan: DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE! Sokka went into an armadillo like defense. Sokka: No. I'm to young to die. Dan was getting closer and closer. His arms were open. This was the end for Sokka. Sokka closed his eyes. Dan Hibiki: Whoops. Dan tripped over Sokka's boomerang that was on the ground, losing the Satsui no Hado. He landed right on Sokka, causing Sokka to let go of his sword and send it flying threw the air. Sokka: Uhm. What just happened? Dan Hibiki: I'm powerless. Sokka: Really? Sokka pushed Dan off of him. Dan looked up but he saw Sokka disappeared from his sight. Sokka was hiding behind him. He ran towards Dan with his arm in the air. Sokka: YAAAAAH! SNEAK ATTACK! Dan Hibiki: Oh no! I hate sneak attacks. I never see them co- Sokka chopped the back of Dan's neck causing him to fall to the floor. Dan Hibiki: Ugh. No way. What fighting style is that? Is it Saikyo? Sokka: It's called Sokka style. LEARN IT! Sokka began to grin so hard. Sokka: I think my work here is done. I've roughened him up a bit. Who's the tough guy now? Now where is my sword. Dan looked into the air. He saw a shine in the sky. Dan Hibiki: Oooh. It's so pretty. It really wasn't pretty. Not for Dan. It was the space sword. And landed hard. Hard into Dan's chest. Piercing his heart. Sokka shrieked. Sokka: NO NO NO NO! I didn't want this to happen. Dang it Sokka skills and space sword. I didn't wanna kill him Sokka's Conscience: Oh you act like you haven't killed before. You killed Combustion Man, those fire nation soldier on the airship, etc. Sokka: Yeah but....oh how am I going to tell the GAang? I don't wanna tell them this. Sokka's Conscience: Then don't. Sokka: I guess I won't. K.O! Sokka pulls his sword out of Dan Hibiki and walks away Conclusion Bolt: DANG. That was a little...brutal. Rush: Sokka and Dan aren't the strongest warriors of their universe and Dan technically is a better fighter, maybe. But in the end Sokka had just enough going for him to take down Dan Bolt: When comparing their strengths, Dan can barely throw a person over his shoulder. Sokka on the other hand knocked out Wan Shin Tong with a book. That's right, he knocked out a gigantic owl with just a book alone. Rush: Plus it's pretty obvious that Sokka can outthink Dan pretty easily. Bolt: I mean, Sokka was able to lead an army on his own on the Day of Black Sun and comes with many plans just like that on a regular basis. Rush: Also, Sokka's pure luck was another deciding factor. Especially when we had to take Evil Dan into consideration. Bolt: Finally, Sokka's weaponry should be more than enough to take Dan out, especially the space sword. Dan just wouldn't learn his lesson so Sokka just had to SOK it to him Rush: The winner is Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe Category:Strunton Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Season Premiere Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Capcom vs Nickelodeon' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016